Homework with Armin
by J93
Summary: Armin comes over to Sasha's house to help her with homework.
1. Summer

**Chapter 1: Summer**

School's out for summer and Sasha is waiting for her Dad to come and pick her up. She watched everyone else get into their parents car and driving of down the road to the holidays. She began to think about ice cream, barbecues and parties.

'Hey there, Sash!' Someone cried out from behind.

Sasha turned around to find her friend, Krista, running up to her.

'Waiting on your Dad again?'

'Yeah. Late as usual.' The brunette said nonchalant.

'Well I would offer you a lift but, Ymir is picking me up today.' The blonde girl stated.

A large grin appeared on Sasha's face. 'Oh, really? Why is that?'

Krista began looking at the ground, blushing. 'Well if you must know. She is also taking me out for dinner tonight.'

'Oh that is totally AWESOME!' Sasha jumped in the air in joy. When she landed she grabbed her small friend in her arms, swinging her around in circles. This caused Krista to giggle. Sasha was so happy that her and Ymir were finally a couple after years of beating around the bush.

'I'm so happy for you!' Sasha squealed.

'Okay, calm down!' Krista giggled as Sasha finally released the petite blond from her grasp.

'Sorry. It's just that you and Ymir- I'm so happy for you both!' She danced from side to side.

Krista changed the subject. 'By the way, did you get my invitation to the party?'

'Of course!' Sasha declared, as she reached into her pocket and lifted a big fancy card that read: REISS SUMMER PARTY 2016.

'Everything is set for my GREAT TREK to the INFAMOUS Reiss mansion. Where the well known tales of MIGHTY FEASTS-'

'I'll take that as a yes.' Krista interrupted, while looking around at the various students turning their heads towards the sudden loud voice.

'As long as there is hot dogs, it will always be a yes from me.' Smiled Sasha.

'Speaking of hot dogs...' Krista said in a fake seductive way. A clear sign she was getting into girl-talk mode. Sasha gave Krista the normal odd look to her of a dog tilting its head slightly in confusion, as this is something Krista rarely does with her.

'Taking anybody in particular?' She winked at the poor dolt.

'What do you mean?' Sasha replied innocently.

'Well, how do I put this?' She placed her hand on her chin sarcastically, as if she was in deep thought. 'Mikasa is with Eren, Annie is with Bertolt, and Ymir is with me. Sooo...'

'So?' Sasha continued, still not quite catching her drift.

'What about you and Connie?' She raised her eyebrows.

'What about Connie?' Sasha squinted back.

Krista let out a huge sigh and become blunt with her. 'How about you and Connie come to the party together as a couple?'

'WHAT? Are you serious? Nah...!' Sasha snorted much to Krista' confusion.

'Me and baldy are best friends and always have been. Never dates!' Sasha said in an almost disgusted tone.

'But I thought you and Connie would make a great couple.' Krista replied disappointed that her head-canon was no longer reality.

'Nah. I'm not being nasty, but Connie is the exact opposite my type of man! He would be the first to tell you.'

It was because of what Sasha said that made something in Krista' mind click. An almost mischievous grin appeared on her some-what innocent face.

Sasha was afraid. 'What are you thinking, Ms. Reiss?!'

Krista let open her mind. 'I was just wondering who exactly is your type?'

 _OH OH._

Sasha knew that Krista was almost a perfect matchmaker. She was good at hooking up people, with the right people. One of her traits included finding out someone's tastes and giving them a possible candidate to hook up with. So, Sasha knew it was almost a matter of time, until Krista found a match.

She waited in silence as the human matchmaking calculator smiled and nodded her head toward a crowd.

'What about Armin Arlert?'

Sasha straightened up and turned around to find Armin walking through the crowd with Eren. He was always easy to spot with his fair hair and blue eyes.

They both finally got out of the crowds and Sasha realised they were both heading her way. Armin then went from listening to Eren's frustration of the day to lifting his head to eye-level and mouthed 'Hi' to Sasha. Sasha nodded and watched her match walk down the school road.

'Huh?' Sasha said to herself. Krista walked over to Sasha and gave her nudge in the side to snap her back into reality.

'Well am I right or am I right?' The small blonde looked at the blushed brunette.

Sasha had to say something. 'I...I don't see it.'

'Well, you and him are always hanging around with each other after school.'

'That's to help with my shitty homework.' Sasha fired back. Then a thought finally entered her tinker-box; _HOMEWORK! QUICK! CHANGE THE SUBJECT!_

'Speaking of which, Mr. Shadis has given me a hell of a lot of to work on during the summer break. I'll never have much fun with that hanging over my head!'

'Well, you can always ask Armin for help, can you?' Krista smirked.

 _Damn!_ _She knows!_

A car pulled up beside the two girls and the automatic window came down. Sitting in the driver's seat was the freaked brunette, Ymir wearing her kick-ass sunglasses. She turned to stare at Krista and smiled at her goddess. 'You ready for a ride, short stuff?'

Krista giggled with a blush, turning to Sasha.

'Well that's my cue and remember: you can bring ANYONE along.' She teased. 'I'll text you later.'

She hurriedly walked to the car. Once in, the car sped away down into the distant. Sasha was left all alone. She got out her phone and opened the contact list.

SASHA Where are you?

DAD Stuck in traffic. 5-10 min tops. :(

DAD I have ice cream. :)

SASHA :)


	2. Update

**Chapter 2: Update**

Sasha's bedroom was warm in the summer night as the setting sun shined in through the balcony window and hitting the bedroom walls. Propped up against the wall was Sasha finishing off the remnants of her mint-chocolate-chip ice cream cone. Once swallowed, she lay back, feeling the contents of her snack flow down her throat and into her stomach. She was in heaven.

Then the phone buzzed next to her on the floor. She picked it up to see who would disturb her peace. She rolled her eyes when she saw Krista' name on her phone. She then read the text.

KRISTA Just back.

SASHA How was your date?

KRISTA Her usual self.

KRISTA Just how I like her.

SASHA Where did you go to?

KRISTA Marie's.

Sasha's face lit up. Marie's was one of her favourite places to go out and eat. It had some of the best food there. Her mouth began to water at the memory of the flavours and textures.

SASHA WHAT DID YOU HAVE?!

KRISTA That's my secret.

Sasha groaned to herself. She knew Krista would torture her over food.

SASHA Your cruel.

KRISTA I know. ;)

SASHA Anything exciting happen.

There was a long pause before Krista replied.

KRISTA We kissed.

SASHA :)

KRISTA :)

SASHA Finally!

KRISTA Tell me about it.

KRISTA My head is still fuzzy.

SASHA Where did it happen?

KRISTA In the car when she was taking me home.

Sasha smiled. It sounded exactly how they will would do it. In privacy, never in the open.

KRISTA I'm pretty tired. Party to plan.

'Ymir dreams to be fulfilled.' Sasha joked to herself.

KRISTA Still coming?

SASHA Is that a joke?

KRISTA Alone?

At first taken aback, Sasha could not answer. She thought that she was going alone but the thought of Armin came to her.

SASHA Maybe.

KRISTA Maybe?

Sasha took a deep breath before carefully typing her next choice of words.

SASHA Is Armin coming?

Before Krista could start teasing her she quickly typed.

SASHA No jokes.

KRISTA No reply yet.

SASHA Thanks.

KRISTA I'll phone tomorrow.

KRISTA Goodnight. x

SASHA Sweet dreams. Xoxo


	3. Morning

**Chapter 3: Morning**

Sasha's morning lie-in was interrupted by her father's vacuum cleaner downstairs. After little resistance, Sasha finally slide out of her bed, walked down to her kitchen to have her breakfast (cheerios and four slices of toast) and then had a shower.

After drying herself off and selecting her clothes for tonight's party her phone started buzzing. Ever the distracted one, she immediately picks it up to find the goddess trying to phone her. Sasha answers.

'Hey, Sash. I'm just doing a quick check on everyone, okay?'

'Sure.' Sasha said naturally. It was the usual Krista thing to do to phone everybody up to make sure everything is going to run smoothly. She was a worrier but Sasha didn't mind.

'So, you still coming?'

'Is that REALLY a question?' She heard her friend giggle on the other end, before replaying; 'I'll take that as a 'yes'.'

'You should know, more than everyone, this: where there is a party, there is food. Where there is food, there is me – eating the food.'

Sasha felt like patting herself on the back for making such a statement up on the spot. Normally in situations like these, Connie would give her a whoop or two. Instead Krista replied 'Dully noted.'

 _Acceptable response._

'Is Ymir still picking me up?'

'Yeah, at...' Sasha could hear from her end the pages of Krista' notepad being flipped over. 'Yeah...14:00.'

Sasha could not wait for the party. If you could ask anyone who held the best parties everyone would say that Krista. They would be outside on the mansion's grounds, where there would be a wide area for the food out on top of a long table. Later antics would ensure with everybody moving indoors with drinking, chatting and music playing. Krista' parents are normally away for times like these leaving all trust and responsibility to Krista.

Sasha then thought of all the antics that would come about at these times; her and Connie walking around doing silly things, Reiner boasting to Annie and Bertolt, Eren and Jean arguing, Mikasa helping people, while Armin-

 _Armin..._

Sasha suddenly felt sorry for Armin. She knows from memory that parties are not Armin' thing. Most times he would normally not show leaving Eren and Mikasa to explain why. One the few times he did show up, he would arrive with Eren and Mikasa and just stand in a corner away from the rest of the commotion and have a small drink of something, while waiting for his two best friends to talk to him or take him home.

Sasha always felt sorry for him. She could never understand why he felt like a stranger surrounded by friends who loved and respected him. Whenever she was not drunk and with Connie, she would walk over and speak to him. He would smile for having someone to talk to which made the party experience less awkward for him.

 _Will he show tonight?_

'Sasha, you still there?'

'OH!' A sudden jolt back to the present made Sasha lose her thought. 'Yes. Still here. Er...'

 _Thoughts ASSEMBLE!_

'Is that everything you wanted to know, Sasha?' Inquired Krista.

Sasha quickly thought back to Armin and his attendance. It wouldn't hurt to ask if he is coming? Then again it's Krista. She's not as bad a Ymir when it comes to teasing so there is a positive there.

'Well...' She gripped the phone tightly.

'Sash?' Krista replied, concerned this time.

 _It now or never._

'Listen, can you tell me something and not make fun of me?'

There is a long silent pause on the other end. 'Sasha, I'm your friend. You can ask me anything in the world. Ask away.'

The pressure is one. Sasha takes a deep breath before unloading her tongue from her mouth.

'Have you asked Armin if he is coming?'

 _Deep breath, Sasha._

Heavy breathing ensured. She could feel Krista' smirk on the surface of the phone.

'Well, not yet. I'm going to ask Eren or Mikasa if he is-'

'I'll ask him!' Sasha triggered. 'I'm going to ask him to help me on homework today. I'll ask him myself.' Sasha was impressed with herself for formulating such a plan by herself in such an instant.

'Oh, okay. I'll see you later then. Good luck.'

Krista' blessing was always a good token of her gesture. She was always genuine when she meant it and would never fake it, especially to someone like Sasha. Sasha was going to need Krista' luck for this boy.

'Thanks.' Sasha replied smiling. The call ended with a deep breath and a plan formulating in the brunette's head.


	4. Armin

**Chapter 4: Armin**

Sasha paced back and forward. Trying to keep her thoughts in a straight line. Going through the plan over and over in her mind. Then she stopped in her tracks. Deep breath. Picked up her phone. Go through contacts. Deep sigh...and click CALL on Armin' name.

The dial was long and tense. It was killing her. She looked down to see her foot tapping and tried to stop herself until she heard the dial stop.

'Hello?'

'Armin?' She replied trying not to sound nervous.

'Oh hey, Sasha. What can I do for you?'

He seemed happy and cheerful. _Is it because he's talking to me or is that how he always greets people? Maybe it's the holiday effect._ Sasha pondered before snapping herself back on track.

'Well, you remember on Friday Mr. Shadis wanted to speak to me at the end of class?'

'Yeah, what happened?'

The seemingly innocent question had Sasha's blood boil upon recalling Mr. Shadis typical stern face.

'OH! What he always does best! He gave me homework!'

'The usual then?' Armin said with a hint of sarcasm.

'Oh, I hate that man! Sometimes I just want to slap the back of his bald head whenever he turns his back on me!' Sasha had to contain herself before going in full rant mode about the various torture methods she would use on Mr. Shadis if she ever got the chance.

The mathematics teacher had a reputation for being grumpy and strict, something that always had him being at odds with Sasha. By nature she was his polar opposite; cheerful and free spirited. He always talked down to her as if she was an idiot and punished her with detention and/or extra homework.

Back in the present, Sasha heard a light chuckle, that calmed her down. 'Yeah that would be funny.'

Stepping down from her Shadis rant, Sasha got back on track on why she was phoning Armin. 'So you can probably guess why I'm calling...'

She waited for a short second before timidly asking the question.

'Could you please come round and...help?'

There was a short pause on the other end.

 _Please say YES!_

'Sure I've got nothing else on today.'

 _Success! But I guess he's made his mind up about the party. I'll hopefully fix that one later._

'So what about 12-ish? If that's all right with you?'

 _The always considerate, Mr. Arlert._

'Yeah that fine...Oh! I have ice cream too if you want some later.'

'Can't wait. See, ya!'

He hanged up on his end. She placed her phone down as she then fell backwards onto her bed. Laying there, a warm feeling was in her stomach and this time it wasn't her toast. It was the thought of Armin coming over to her house for the first time. He has never been over before. Her mind began to race over all the things she can do to impress him.

 _WAIT A MINUTE_...

'Crap!' She said out loud to herself. She took in her familiar surroundings. The clothes pile, the empty snack wrappers and, the biggest guilty pleasure, Mr. Potato Head.

'SHIT!'

 _No time to think! Must clean before Armin gets here! Wait! Should I change? What does my face look like? I didn't think this through enough!_

In record time, Sasha's room went from pigsty to spotless. Clothes were thrown into her wardrobe and slammed it shut, but not before she yanked her summer clothes out. Swiping wrappers into her half-full bucket she just found. Then, she placed a kiss on his head before putting her bed buddy under her bed, where he should be.

Sasha looks around the room and then sits on her bed to give herself a small rest. She gave a deep sigh and then looked into the mirror again.

 _Okay, Blouse. What now?_

Her head turned to her summer clothes she had laying next to her. She turned to the mirror and rolled her eyes.

 _Clothes of course! Duh!_

She wiped her normal in-door casual clothes off and then proceeded to fit her blue jeans and white summer t-shirt on within a minute. Looking at the clock and took note of that she had plenty of time left. She sat down at her desk, opposite her mirror. She went through her mind on what to do next.

 _What would the other girls at school do to get a boy to like them?_

She began to think about Krista, then Annie and Mikasa. Those girls were prettier than her, she thought. After all they got what they yearned for.

 _Would would they do in my situation?_

She then began to think about how they looked. Then on what their spouses would say before they were spouses. She remembered how Connie would tell her about how sick and tired he was from all the boys talking about how the girls looked.

 _So I've got the clothes down, but what about the look?_

She looked into the mirror. Her reflection still gave her no confidence in the way she looked, then thought back to what Connie said about the boys.

She remembered in that same conversations asking her friend if any of the boys talked about her. Being an honest guy and a good friend, Connie told her that no one talked about her. It hit her very hard that she has a lot of male friends and saddened her more that no one was noticing her in a way she yearned for. To cheer her up afterwards, Connie gave her a huge bear hug and decided to have a spontaneous movie night with her at his place. He would tell her all night long that there will be someone out there that would see her for what she is. Connie was a good friend, but even he did not know of Sasha's new feelings for Armin. It was for the best, she would tell herself. But would he be mad about it if she told him, being her friend in all?

 _What the hell am I thinking about that for? Your a mess and he will be here soon!_

Sasha placed her head in her hands to reconsider her plan, until she remembered something. She looked down under the mirror and saw the small compartment for her make-up. She opened the little table drawers gently, to find her eye-liner and lipstick.

It's very rare for Sasha to wear make-up unless it was for a fancy event like weddings or the school prom. Even then she would have Krista apply it for her as she was clueless. But this time she had to do it alone and for herself. She wanted to get Armin' attention. She wanted him to notice her in the way she yearned for.


	5. Beginnings

**Chapter 5: Beginnings**

After finishing her facial work Sasha finished her work by placing her hair in a ponytail. Putting the make-up back in the little drawer, Sasha had a long glance at the new look. It was different seeing herself like this. She lay on her back caressing the soft bed, taking a breather while staring up at the ceiling.

A question began to tick inside her mind; _Where did this infatuation with Armin begin?_

Sasha' memory went back to when she first met him when they were children. She didn't think much of him then as he spent most of his time rarely being seen without Eren and Mikasa. He was quiet and shy but was kind to everyone he knew, including Sasha. But for a long time he was just another guy until she met him proper in high school.

Sasha finds concentration in classes very difficult. Of all the classes, mathematics with Mr. Shadis was Sasha's worst subject, with her grades soaring badly. They were so bad that one day, Sasha was given an ultimatum by her bold enemy; GRADE UP or GET OUT.

Sasha left the class with a dark cloud hanging over her. She knew with the piles of homework handed to her that she couldn't do it in the time Mr. Shadis had given her. Luckily though, the super bookworm Armin Arlert came to the rescue! The blond boy approached her after class offering his help. She accepted his help immediately making Armin her study buddy on the spot.

As her tutor, Armin was always patient with Sasha, giving her plenty of time to understand the subject. He answered every question she asked and explained it in a way that she understood. As his student, Sasha' grades could answer that she would always listen and get what Armin was teaching her about. Soon after receiving Armin' help, Sasha's grades rose and kept going up. She was never top of the class, but she was just out of range from Mr. Shadis kicking her out and it was all thanks to Armin.

Yet despite everything he had done for her, Sasha knew little to nothing about Armin. All she got during their scheduled time together was that he was smart. Really smart. Any attempts at one on one conversation would result in Armin changing the subject back to the topic at hand. It created a vibe that he wished to keep people, that were not his two best friends, at a distance. She complied with his none verbal request but it only fed more into her curiosity.

Things went on like always until one a particular day when Sasha took notice of Armin' lack of focus. It was very unlike him so anyone with a brain would know that something was up. But she remembered her previous attempts at conversation and the fact she was neither Eren or Mikasa stopped her from going further.

That thought lasted until she walked into the library towards their usual spot to find Armin, sitting at a table, hunched over with his head in his hands. Sasha walked slowly over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked up to meet her with his watery blue eyes.

'I'm sorry, Sasha. I forgot the time.' He said while wiping away the tears away as if it was nothing.

'Why are you crying Armin?' Sasha had to ask.

Armin just looked away, refusing to give into her personal question. 'It's nothing. We should-'

'Don't lie to me.' Sasha interrupted. 'You haven't been yourself today and all of a sudden your upset.'

Armin just responded by remaining silent and avoiding eye contact. Sasha all ready felt she was intruding on his life enough but she couldn't let this one slide.

'I want to help you. You can trust me.' She assured him.

The blond turned around suddenly to scold her. 'I told you it's...' Armin stopped himself when he knew he was obvious in his actions. He sat up straight, rubbed his eyes and exhaled a deep sigh before turning to Sasha.

'10 years ego today my parents died.'

Armin opened up about how after his parents died when he was young and then being forced to live with his grandfather. After telling his story and seeing the distress in Armin' face, Sasha proceeded to tell him about her mother who died during childbirth. It was not a challenge to see who had the saddest backstory, but instead a way of letting Armin know how she related to him about missing their parents.

Everything said in that library made Armin and Sasha more than just study buddies. For Armin it gave him another friend who he could talk to on a personal level. For Sasha it gave her a much more deeper understanding of Armin why he acted the way he did.

In fact, Sasha socialised more with Armin in and out of school following their personal talk. She made it her vow to help him in any way, be it talking to him at parties or just seeing if he's okay during their free time in the library.

Back in her bedroom, Sasha's mind kept wondering where it all began with Armin. She still couldn't come up with a solid answer, even when she went through their various interactions together in her mind.

 _Am I mistaking a love for a friend for actual love or am I just looking for excuses?_

Regardless Sasha knew for definite she had fallen for the gifted Mr. Arlert. But now she was thinking about what if she were to ever tell him. Would he feel the same way? Maybe not.

 _I'm probably not his type (if he had a type, that is). He would never go for someone like me._

DING-DONG! The front door bell rings from downstairs.

 _Crap, he's here._

The nerves go up and her breathing is out of synch with her heart beat. She focuses and turns her attention to her reflection in the mirror. She hesitates for a moment, but gets to her feet and straightens her clothes out. She walks to her bedroom door and closes her eyes. She takes a deep breath and opens her eyes. She turns her head around to face herself one last time in the mirror before venturing downstairs.

'I hope this works out.'


	6. Compliments

**Chapter 6: Compliments**

Catching a glimpse of Armin' silhouette within the door's window, Sasha gallops down the stairs with a mix of nerves and excitement. After all, Armin is here at her house. The chance of pulling this off left her with such excitement, her stomach was brimming with butterflies. She did a quick check at the mirror nearest to the door, making sure everything is adequate and neat, before turning the handle.

 _Fingers crossed, here goes nothing._

Pulling the door open, Armin swung around with his blonde locks wavering and shinning bright off the summer sun. His twinkling blue eyes met her widening chestnut ones, giving her a smile. She couldn't help but smile back as her cheeks went rosy.

'Hi, Armin.' Is all she could say to his face without stuttering. 'I'm glad to see you!' She nervously laughed after catching the unintentional double meaning behind her own words.

'Its nice to see you too, Sasha.' Armin said in his usual gleaming voice. 'Can I come in? It's pretty hot out here.'

 _That's not the only thing pretty hot-_

'Whhaa-? OH! Yes. Please.' She wavered her hand to show him in, like a butler. Armin followed her lead, giving a curtsey nod.

Shutting the door behind him, Sasha got a good full look at his attire while his back is turned. He wore an unbuttoned blue summer jumper, revealing a white shirt underneath. Sasha took particular interest in the light blue skinny jeans, especially the buttocks area that made her consciously bite her lip to prevent herself from drooling all over the newly cleaned carpet.

Then like lightening, a thought entered her tinker-box!

 _QUICK! Compliment his clothing! Woo him! DO IT NOW!_

'Nice...clothes.' She shyly slid out of her mouth.

Armin perked up a bit, moving around to look her and then his own cloths, like he was trying to validate her compliment on his wearing materials.

'Oh, thanks!' He responds shyly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Sasha can't help but feel proud of herself in the moment. Her complimentary skills are working.

 _All right! Score #1 to Woo-Master Blouse!_

Sasha' happiness, sadly and as always, is short lived.

'Eren pulled me into some shopping yesterday. He was going with Mikasa anyway, so I decided to tag along. She helped me pick out the shirt and VANS shoes. She's a great help with that sort of thing.'

Hearing this is no surprise to Sasha, but it always bugs her. Ever since they were little, Armin stuck to those two like glue, even in conversation. He almost always brought them up in every conversation she had with him. It irked her all the time she would try to lean more about _him_ , but ended up knowing more about _them_ instead.

'You look great yourself.' Armin' voice pulled Sasha back, making her quiver a little.

'Oh...er..thanks.' She sheepishly acknowledges as she looks down at her own light blue jeans and white t-shirt.

'Seriously, it suites you.' He points at her face. 'The make up too.' He added, making Sasha gush internally, her earlier efforts paying off.

She tuns her head away to hide her cheeks in case he notices them getting darker.

 _Score #9000 to the Oblivious Woo-Master Arlert..._

'I don't think I've been to your house before.' He said, changing the subject to Sasha' own benefit. 'Looks very cosy.'

'Really?'

'Yeah.' Armin responds as if it was a matter of fact. 'Your wallpaper alone is better than my grandpa's poor tastes.'

Sasha gave out a short laugh, as Armin continued to look around the Blouse household. She watches him and then at the kitchen door behind him. An idea pops up, making her silently walk past him towards the kitchen door. She turns around, hand still leaning on the door frame.

'Do you need anything to drink? I have some coke and lemonade if you want some.'

'I'm fine at the moment, thank you.'

'Don't forget the mint-chocolate chip ice cream for later.'

Armin knew fine the promise of his favourite ice cream flavour had hooked him. The smile on his face confirmed this. He put his finger up to Sasha, in a mockingly disproving way of saying 'you got me'.

'After homework?' Sasha teases.

'After homework.'

With that settled, she slips into the kitchen and grabs herself a bottle of cold water straight out of the fridge.

 _I'm getting hot and bothered too much. I've done it twice already and we're not even in my bedroom yet! He'll know something is up soon if I don't get my act together._

After drinking a large quantity, she pulls away and takes a deep breath.

 _I'll be needing more of these._

As if on cue, the door opens behind her, revealing the cause of her rising body temperature.

'I just remembered. What time is your ride?'

'14:00.'

Armin looks down at his digital wrist watch, careful and in-thought. His eyebrows were furrowed in a fashion that reminds Sasha of their PE teacher, Mr. Smith.

 _Is he coming to the party? Is he needing a ride?_

'Its 12:15. We better start now if you don't want to be late.'

'Oh, okay.' Armin didn't seem to notice the small tone of disappointment in Sasha' voice.

'I'll be by the stairs.'

He shut the kitchen door behind himself. Left to contemplate her next moves, Sasha decides on taking two bottles and proceeds out toward the stairs where Armin is waiting for her, like he said. He unwinds his arm out to the stairs.

'After you.'

She nods and goes in front of him.

'To the bedroom.' She says nonchalantly walking in front of him, only for her cheeks to go a little shade darker when repeating what she just said in her head.

'I mean, my bedroom. As in "lets go to my bedroom and do some homework".' She quickly spurted out, followed by a low, short, nervous laugh. Armin just shook his head.

'Don't worry, I knew what you meant.'

' _Heh_.' She put on a fake smile before turning back to leading Armin upstairs. Half way up, a dirty thought pops up.

 _I wonder if he's a starer._

Upon reaching the second floor, Sasha took a quick sneak peek from the corner of her eye to find a turned head, with a little hint of pink on the gentleman' cheeks.

 _Enjoy the view, Mr. Arlert?_

She couldn't help but release a short giggle at his "discomfort".

'What is it?' Sasha hears Armin asking curiously with the small hint of worry.

'Oh, nothing. Anyway, here it is.' Sasha brushes off, as she squeezes the doorknob and unveils her bedroom.

'Home sweet home.' Sasha raises her hands as if she were unveiling a piece of art to a crowd.

'Looks nice.' Armin comments as Sasha places her bottles on her bedside cabinet.

'What not _cosy_ enough?' She playfully teases him, but then pauses with thought.

 _Am I coming onto him?_

As Armin begins to laugh and talk about something, Sasha picks up one of her bottles and quickly takes a big swig of it. Her cheeks and nerves returns to normal as she resumes her concentration.

'-anyway, its a lot more tidier than what Connie told me.'

Sasha freezes.

 _Aang what did you say?!_

'What did Connie say?'

'Oh, nothing really. Just that your room might be a little messy.'

Sasha eyes widen as her hands clench into fists as if a vain on her forehead is about to pop and spill out her volcanic anger from within.

 _Connie Springer, I will_ MURDER _you!_

She seethes through her teeth, watching her vision turn red. After working her ass off to get her shit together and give a good first impression to this guy, its her best friend that trips her down the stairs. She had cleaned her bedroom, gave herself a makeover and even made an effort to wear something smart, but no. Connie had to go and ruin it all by opening his big, dumb mouth and evoke how much of a pig she is! Giving it more thought, Connie told Armin this _before_ he came here! Perhaps that's why he has been amazed by the wall paper, she thought. Amazed that even trash like her has some style!

'Sash, are you okay?'

His voice snaps her out of it, making Sasha realise that both her eyes were shut during her inner rant. Open, Armin' expression of concern catches her by surprise. He must have walked up to her while her eyes were closed, as he stood just two feet from her. His eyes were intense, watching her in a way that almost felt uncomfortable. Concern floods her mind, thinking of what she must have done to make Armin act this way.

'I-I hope I didn't offend you or anything.'

His small stutter manages to evaporate Sasha' remaining negative emotions she had, replacing it with guilt. His head turns down like a child about to receive a scolding, urging Sasha to take action...regrettably.

'No, please don't be upset. There's no need to be! I-I was just, you know,...hot from all the hot weather we're having. Yes! In fact, I need to go and cool off in the bathroom! I won't be long! _I'llbebackinaminuteorfive_!'

Before Armin could respond, Sasha sprints out of the room, straight into the bathroom and sealing the door shut. Pinning herself up against the door with heavy breaths puffing out her chest, someone would think of her as the final girl in a horror film, cornered with no escape.

The brunette regains some footing and tries taking a moment to relax, but can't. She's too scatterbrained to think straight and too embarrassed to face Armin again. Throwing icy water in her face doesn't help. Pacing back and forth makes her frantic. Her inner commotion keeps her from focusing on anything. She needs help and fast.

 _I need help. But who?_

She leans herself against the bathroom counter and feel something hard press against her right buttock. Her hand reaches down her back pocket and pulls out her phone. She flicks through her contacts and finds Krista' name. She lights up with hope, but shoots it down once remembering what today is and how busy little Krissy must be. But who else is going to help her? No one else knows about Armin. Not even Connie.

 _Oh, shit Connie, I'm so sorry. I don't know why Armin was talking to you, but I promise I'll tell you about him soon. Also your not dumb, your my best friend. I'm dumb for overeating on a small detail and unloading my frustrations with myself on you. That's not fair and as your best friend I should know better._

 _Wait! Was I writing a letter of apologise or phoning Krista?_

Sasha grasps her phone, staring at it and trying to figure out what to do. Her palms are sweaty and the water on her face from earlier has yet to be dry. She pulls a towel over her face and swipes it all away. She throws it to the side and her attention is sat back on her phone again.

To call or not to call? A question that bugs Sasha to no end. She doesn't want to disturb Krista' meticulous preparations for her puny love life. But Sasha is desperate and needs help from a professional. If Krista is _that_ busy, then the least Krista could do is coach her. She settles on sending a test message by speed texting her plea in record speed.

SASHA HEPL! HE'S IN MY HOUSE AND I NEED YOU MATCHMAKER-SAMA!

There's a long pause, then _bleep-bloop_!

KRISTA I'll phone you in five minutes.

SASHA YOUR THE BEST! :)

Relieved, Sasha puts her phone down and quietly exits the bathroom. Door wide open, Armin sits on the edge of Sasha' bed, admiring her video game shelf. Particularly in _Undertale_ that he holds in his right hand while his left holds a tiny gap open in the shelf. Not wanting to cause an ADHD mess with Sasha' precise and orderly video game collection makes Sasha' mouth curl.

 _Ever the perfect house guest._

Holding back her urgency, she leans by the door frame to admire Armin reading the blurb. He has a face of deep concentration, akin to him reading a class text book. Sasha always finds the faces he pulls adorable. During their sessions in the library, she would take a quick glance over to Armin' side and smile at the cuteness. Her favourite one is when his brows furrows and the tip of his tongue is subtly peaking out the side of his mouth. It tells her he is thinking hard.

As much as she would like to stand and stare at Armin for most of the day she can't. She clears her throat, making Armin realise Sasha is back. He tries to slide the thin box back into place, but Sasha shoots forward to his side.

'No, please go ahead!'

Armin tilts his head up at her.

'A-are you sure?'

'Of course! Why wouldn't I be?'

Armin retreats his arm back and opens the box, revealing the game disk inside. After shortly admiring the disk' art cover, he closes it.

'Eren told me it's good, but I have yet to play it myself. He said he would lend me a copy once he completed it.'

 _Again with the_ Eren _this, and the_ Eren _that. Well I'll show 'em!_

'You can borrow mine if ya wanna.' Sasha let part of her accent slide out as she lent forward, near Armin.

Armin' eyes lit up with such excitement that Sasha' little heart beats hard against her ribcage at the brightness his eyes brings.

'R-really?'

Sasha maintains control of herself.

'Yeah, I've got _tons_ of games to play, so don't sweat it.'

Armin shuts his eyes and places the game close to his chest.

'Thank you very much, Sasha.'

'Its no biggie.' She shrugs with small grin.

 _Eat that Yeager-mister!_

Armin' eyes turn to Sasha once again.

'How do I ever repay you?'

There's a beat where Sasha tries to figure out a cleaver way to respond. She finds it and leans in.

'How about helping me with some homework?'

Armin smiles and places the game on the bedside cabinet, next to the bottles.

'I suppose that'll do.'

Sasha nods in agreement, pulling out a large textbook full of bookmarks from her school bag and handing it to the expert in the room.

'Here you are.'

Armin whips the book open, flicks to the marked pages and scans them, side to side. Sasha tries again to stop herself from watching his eyes go from left to right. Watching him soaking in every detail makes Sasha understand why many envy his mind.

'I see.'

'Hmm?'

'Nothing new, just your favourite subject in the whole wide world.'

Sasha felt her eyebrow twitch. She hates trigonometry with a passion and this term was chock-a-block full of trigonometry. She just didn't understand it, even after Armin tried sitting and explaining it for the fourth or fifth time.

Armin gives a cheeky grin.

'Its really easy...for me.'

The blond giggles and the brunette follows suite.

'As easy as teaching me how it all works?'

'No. We both know that's impossible.'

She slaps his shoulder as he grins.

'Har, har.'

'We'll go step by step like last time.'

'Is that code for "do the work for me"?'

'It means I'll help you along the way and hope for the best.'

He gives a short smile and Sasha nods lightly. There's a moment of silence with the two of them just standing there in the small bedroom. Armin still flicking through the textbook, figuring it all out while Sasha stands near and watches him. He catches her gaze and chooses not to return it. Instead keeping his eyes to the text with the exception of a peek or three.

Sasha notices his peeking eyes and, too, chooses not to act on it. As light red rises up the man's cheeks, she contains her giddiness by looking away without an apologise. Her lips stay in a permanent curve, as she wonders if this is what a couple would be like.

A distant ring vibrates in the distant.

 _Guess its time for the love guru._

'I-I better get that.'

Sasha hurriedly runs out from her bedroom and into the bathroom, again leaving Armin before he can utter a single word. Krista' name buzzes across her phone. Sasha is about to walk down the stairs until Armin calls through.

'Who is it?'

Sasha clutches the phone tight, hiding the name and considers lying for microsecond. But her tongue acts without her consent.

'Krista.'

'Oh, erm...' There's a short pause, hesitancy in his tone. His eyes lift in every direction, except his front.

'Tell her I'm not coming to her party.'

It came out fast, like he didn't want to repeat himself. Sasha simply nods and goes along with it. She ask why later. She heads downstairs and into the living room, answering the call she desperately needs.

'Help me, Obi-Krista Kenobi, your my only hope.'

'Spill it.' A raspy, monotone voice commands. It's a contrast to Krista' more smoother and sweet voice. Sasha gulps once recognising who it belongs to.

'Y-Ymir?'

'Krista in the middle of something.' Ymir explained. 'She'll be back soon, she just asked me to cover her.'

Sasha froze. Krista is the only girl friend she can rely on for any emotional support and knows Ymir isn't that without a filter or patience. Granted, she is getting better, thanks in no small part to Krista, and they all still remain friends. But Ymir is still Ymir and nothing can change that, not even Krista.

'Yo, potato girl, you still there?'

Sasha froze again only this time with frustration, from hearing her dated nickname. Ymir knows how Sasha loathes it, having been there at it's cringe worthy origin and never letting it down. To this day, Ymir still uses it much to her own friend's irritation.

'Y-yes-'

'Look, keep things short and simple, okay? Krista and I have a ton of shit to do, and your love life ain't one of them.'

Seems her earlier fears of intrusion were right. Breaking her two friends from important shit just to put a spotlight on herself and her insignificant "problem" is just too damn selfish. She'll have to make it up to them, she knows she will.

'Okay, I'll make it quick.'

'Sure.' Ymir replies in a manner Sasha imagines by crossing her arms, like she would in moments like these, with a resting bitch face to match.

Sasha makes sure the living room door is shut before closing her eyes and gripping her phone with sweaty palms.

'It involves a guy.' Sasha semi-whispers, feeling Ymir roll her eyes on the other end of the line.

'Go on.'

Given her cue, Sasha spoke her mind and let it all out.

'I invited him over to my place to help me out with something. Didn't think much of it at the time, until I found out that I can get sweaty just by talking to him.'

A snort coming from the phone didn't help Sasha' current mind set.

'Hey! I'm serious Ymir! Every time I say something, I make a complete idiot of myself and I have to run out the room just to cool off!'

There's a pause. Sasha uses it to take a breath as she awaits for the freckled giant's response.

'So, TL;DR; he's in your house, your a mess and you don't know what to do?'

'Yeah.' Sasha clarifies with a half-nervous shrug, as if Ymir could see it.

'How long have you got?'

'Until you pick me up.'

There's another pause, then a sigh on the other end.

'Right, here's what you need to do.'


End file.
